Good Girls Are Bad Girls that Haven't Been Caught
by Kendrink
Summary: Before Barden, During, and After. This is the story of our favorite brunette Beca Anne Mitchell.


It was pretty much just another day for Beca. She was on her summer vacation so she only had violin lessons every morning and piano on the afternoon. She thought she was a good girl for agreeing to take lessons because her mom wanted her to.

Her mother always said she was a good girl. She followed rules and obeyed her parents all the time. Because that's what good girls do.

Well her parents don't think she's a good girl. How does she know? She heard them, they were fighting. Her daddy was throwing things at her mommy and she was crying. He often slapped her mother, fighting and throwing stuff until dawn.

She once stayed up late into the night to eavesdrop on their fight.

"Are you serious, Warren?" She heard her mom ask tiredly.

"What do you mean "Are you Serious?" Her dad retorted.

"Your daughter is missing her father. Majority of the time, you're at the bar. You're not even at work. What happened?" She cracked her bedroom door a bit more open, but not too open for it to be obvious. She was supposed to be asleep by now. Her mother had a very strict rule for curfews.

"Well, I never wanted to heve a fucking daughter, I never wanted to have a fucking piece of worthless shit." Beca never heard her father swear. Maybe it was just because of the alcohol in his system. But, nonetheless it stung. She felt like crying. She knew she was born by accident, but her dad full out hated her.

Beca felt the hot tears come down to her cheeks from her watery eyelids. They were flowing like a river. Nonetheless, she kept quiet and listened.

"She needs you, Warren-" Her mother pled, but was immediatly cut off by her dad.

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed. "A piece of shit doesn't need love to live." He paused. "Now that I think about i-" her mother was screaming now.

"Shut up!"

"You," a punch to the gut was sent to her mother. "Don't" another punch to the face. "Tell" another blow to the gut. "Me" to the face. "To shut up." He threw her to the far side of the living room, her mother's face completely bruised and bloody. She was completely unconscious.

Warren went inside her parents' room and exited with a suitcase in hand. Beca did not hesitate to chase him to the door. "Daddy!" She shouted as loud as she can. The man only shoved her out of the way. "Don't go!" She was grabbing ahold of one of his leg now. "Don't go, Daddy. I-I'll be a good girl." She was sobbing full on now. "Please, daddy. Just don't go." He was shaking his leg to get her off of him. But she stuck to him like a koala bear to its tree. His pant leg was getting damp from Beca's tears. "Don't g-" Warren pulled her off by her hair. He lifted her up so she'd be face to face with him. "Shut up, you little brat." He said with so much venom in his voice. He threw her to the sidewalk. After that everything went black.

-Maus-

Next thing she knew, she wakes up in the hospital. Nurses wheeling her to a room.

She could see their mouths moving, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. At the moment, all she could hear was the ringing in her ears.

The ringing was slowly vanishing, and she could hear again. "She has a minor head concussion and a broken arm, nothing too serious." She heard a nurse say.

They finally reach the designated room. Where they treat her bruises, clean her cuts and put a cast on her broken arm. Once they were finished, they asked her if her head hurt. It was splitting. They told her to hold up an ice pack ,with her not broken arm, on her head, to numb the pain a bit.

"Who brought me here?" She asked, her voice a little scratchy and hoarse from screaming.

The nurse simply smiled.

"A boy called the ambulance when he saw you on the pavement." Beca nodded, finally feeling a little bit tired.

She crashed a few minutes later, falling into a restless sleep.

 _ **A/N: HAHAHA Funny story actually, apparently I needed another fic to work on cause I am secretly superwoman! Yay!**_

 _ **That being said, any criticisms? Complaints? After all this IS just the prologue, it doesn't matter if it's short.**_

 ** _Oh whale, please excuse any mistakes. This is un-Beta'd._**

 ** _feistykleinemaus._**


End file.
